This application relates to and incorporates herein by reference Japanese patent application number 2002-41225, which was filed on Feb. 19, 2002.
This invention relates to technology of a terminal and wiring pattern layout when a semiconductor electronic part is mounted on a multilayer circuit board, and technology which enables wide and fine wiring patterns densely to be allocated.
There has been a semiconductor device, in which a control circuit IC packaged into a chip size package (CSP) as a control CSP is mounted on a circuit board. Here, the control CSP is connectable by using only a fine wiring pattern for transmitting a signal. Adoption of a multilayer (build-up) circuit board to the control CSP thereby leads to easy wiring design.
However, a CSP for engine control involves a wide wiring pattern for transmitting a power, which needs to find a different wiring design for an efficient layout of the wide wiring pattern.
To deal with the wide wiring pattern, it is proposed as shown in FIG. 7. Here, a semiconductor electronic part 100, a CSP, has a fine pitch, so that a corresponding multilayer circuit board 200 has lands 215 between which only one fine wiring pattern 216b can pass as seen in the first layer 211. When the CSP 100 is mounted on the multilayer circuit board 200, wide wiring patterns 216a and the corresponding lands 215a are allocated without any specific consideration. Inefficiency of wiring allocation hence causes a broad area for allocating lands in an inner second layer 212 and useless lands 215c of no wiring pattern connection. This leads to increase of the layer of the multilayer circuit board and disadvantage in costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device in which an efficient wiring layout is enabled to prevent increase of a layer of a multilayer circuit board. Here, in the semiconductor device, a semiconductor electronic part has a fine pitch and terminals connectable with wide wiring patterns, being mounted on the multilayer circuit board. In the multilayer circuit board, only one fine wiring pattern is passable between lands.
To achieve the above object, a semiconductor device has a semiconductor electronic part in which terminals connectable with wide wiring patterns are allocated in at least the first outermost line among the terminals. Furthermore the semiconductor device has a multilayer circuit board in which lands linked with wide wiring patterns are allocated in at least the first outermost line of at least the first uppermost layer of the multilayer circuit board.
In one embodiment of the invention, a semiconductor device has a semiconductor electronic part in which terminals connectable with wide wiring patterns are allocated in the first and third outermost lines. Furthermore, here, the above terminals allocated in the first and third outermost lines are connectable with lands allocated in the first outermost lines of the first and second uppermost layers of the multilayer circuit board, respectively.